Midnight Rush
by PurpleFr3ak
Summary: Big Time Rush/Twilight version. Camille is new to Fork,Washington. Her first days her were all right but one guy is about to change all of that. Suckish summary I know but there's a better one inside.
1. Chapter 1

Camille Roberts is new to the small town Forks, Washington. Her first few days don't go as expected. But when she meets hottie, Kendall Knight... let's just say it gets a whole lot better. Or does it? Camille never imagined this would happen to her.

~BTR~TWILIGHT~BTR

_I've never given much thought to how I would die... But dying in the place of someone I love... Seems like a good way to go... So I can't bring myself to regret my decision to leave home... I would miss Conneticut... I would miss my loving and caring mother... and her new husband. But they want to go on the road... So I have to go stay with my dad... This will be a good thing... Maybe?_

Sitting in the passenger seat of dads police car. Yes, I said police car. Dad's a cop now. At first I didn't exactly think he would go for anything like that but as you can see, he's made it this far. "Your hairs longer."

"Yeah. I guess that happens when you haven't seen someone for quite a while." I say holding one of my locks of curly brunette hair. I twirl it in my fingers and it goes silent. We arrive minutes later at his house. I open the door and observer the house. I used to spend a couple of weeks here over the summer but all that changed.

We bring out all my luggage and bring them inside. We walk in gently closing the door behind us. I look around, everything looks different than from the last time I was here. I look at my dad who's already going up the stairs. I sigh and follow him.

He leads me into my old room.

"Alright, I guess I should leave you to un pack." he says. He looks at me and just walks out of the room. I walk towards my luggage and start to un pack. I bring my clothes out and walks towards the drawer. I open it to find it empty, I set my clothes in neatly. I was right to not bring sun dresses to this place. Its freezing outside and a dress won't help.

So I went with jeans and t-shirts, and just in case some sun-dresses... Just in case. I open my last back when all of a sudden there's a car beep outside. I walk towards the window. Surpise, surprise, look who we got here. I smiles and head towards the door. I walk down to the living room and open the door, walk out a small smile one me.

I walk towards my dad and Blake Zevon and his son Dak Zevon. Blake is my dads best friend he is a fun guy. Sadly he had an accident and is in a wheel chair. Dak, he's one of the nicest guys I know.

"Hey, Camille. Remember me?" he asks.

"Yeah, I remember you." I say smilling.

"So what do you think about the car?" my dad says a hand on the red chevrolet next to him.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I mean this is your welcome present." he says.

"Are you serious?" I ask looking at the car.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" he asks sounding worried as if I weren't gonna like it.

"Of course, yeah. Thats awsome." I say. Dak shows me around the car, and basically to help me get used to the car. Later that night I can't imagine how my first day will be? Will I make any friends? Whos knows? I just hope it doesn't go as bad as I think it will.

THE NEXT MORNING...

I drive the car into my new school. I make a left and drive into the parking lot. I park the car and sit there. I'm not sure if I should even get out of this car. Maybe I should just stay here till school ends. I don't want to go inside. I'm usually not the kind of girl who's shy and is worried about what people might say. But something about the people here just scares me. As in what will people think about me?

Plus its practically the middle of the semester, _great timing Camille_, I say to myself. I sigh and get my backpack from the passenger seat and walk out, shutting the door behind me. Beside the 'compliments' about my car, this day might just be ok, MIGHT. I walk down the hall scheduale in hand.

"Hi, you Camille Roberts. Right?" I turn around to face a boy about my age, wearing a white and black plaid shirt. I nodd. "Great, I'm Eric. Look if you need any help around here. Just ask me. People here can be a little tough with the new kids."

"Thanks." I say. He nodds and walks away

GYM. Worst class ever. Basketball not such a good sport for me. I already got bumped into twice and its not so good. So, so far I have three scratches. And possilby two bruses. "Camille!" I turn around to see a blondie starting to run towards me. _Oh No _that girl happens to have the basketball. She tosses it to me but she misses.

The ball goes to the other side of the gym where the rest of the guys are jogging around the other half of the gym. I run in after the ball, "I got it!" I yell I reach the ball and start to walk when suddenly a boy is standing in front of me. He is about 5'6, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, your Camille." he says. I nodd, holding the basketball under my arms. "I'm Mike." he says bringing out his hand. I look at his hand and then at him, I bring my hand to his and we shake hands.

"Hey, Mike. I see you've met Camille." I turn to my left to see a girl who's sort of shorter than me, her name Jessica.

"Uhm, yeah." he says. We go silent none of us making a single sound.

"Ok." I say turning around and walking back to the team.

LUNCHROOM. Mike and Jessica lead me to a table. I reconize the kid I saw in the morning, Eric. "Hey, look who we got here. Camille Roberts." Eric says as I take a seat next to him. I smile.

"You've met Camille?" Mike asks. Eric and Mike go on talking. I start to unwrap my sandwhich.

"Smile!" I look up to see a girl with black hair, thats tied up in a pony tail, and wears a pair of pink glasses, a camera in her hand. She flashes her camera. Too bright! I blink as I try to adjust my eyes.

"Well, I'll see you gals later." Eric gets up and is followed by Mike. The girl takes a seat next to Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Angelina." she says, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm-"

"Camille. Don't worry no need to introduce yourself. Almost everyone knows about you." she says. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to sound rude."

"Its ok." I say. "Hey, are you going to like publicly post those or something?" I ask pointing to the camera in her hand. Pictures aren't really my thing.

"Yeah... why?" she asks. I say nothing, I'm pretty much sure she'll figure it out herslef. "Oh. Sorry, I guess I'm going to have to think of yet another topic for the school news paper." she sighs.

"Hey, you can write about eating disorders?" I say as an option.

"You know thats not such a bad idea." she says. And whatever her and Jessica start talking about is blocked out. I look out the window as a few teens catch my eye.

"Who are they?" I ask. Jessica and Angelica stop talking and giggling and they turn around to face teens that are now walking in. And in walks a girl with dirty blonde hair, a couple of inches past her shoulders. She has pale skin. Behind her a guy with black hair also pale.

"They are the Cullen's. The blonde one is Jo Hale and the guy behind her is James Cullen." Jessica says in a whisper tone.

"The Cullen's?" I ask.

"Yeah their Mr. and Mrs. Cullen foster kids. Jame and Jo kind have a thing for eachother. But I mean their like siblings, they always have their arms around eachother and act all flirty." Jessica says as James and Jo make thier way to a table.

"But there not exactly blood type brother and sister." Angelina says.

"Yeah but its weird having your boyfriend living in your house and sharing the same parents." Jessica says. "Oh, and then the girl with long wavy brunne hair is, Katie Cullen. And she's with Carlos Hale. The who seems to always be starring of into nothing. Then there's Logan Cullen, the lone wolf. He's doesn't exactly have anyone but he's part of the family. And then again he's the smartest from them all and isn't as shallow as they rest."

"And that one?" I say nodding towards the last one walking in the door way. He has pale skin just like the others... _Well thats one thing they share in common._ He has blonde hair, with bangs, extremely apple green eyes. The girls turn around and then face me again, Jessica smiles at me.

"Thats Kendall Cullen. He's like the guy every girl wants to date but aparently no one here is good for him. Plus he's practically drop dead gorgeous, and try not to waste your time with him, cause it won't work." Jessica tells me.

I turn around to see Kendall take a seat next to James. I turn back to Jessica. "I won't." is all I say.

~BTR-TWILIGHT~BTR

Mr. Garcia. He seems like a nice teacher. I walk into class and I'm soon being introduced to him by Mike. Well atleast its good to have someone I know in this class, Mike's not such a bad guy. I walk towards Mr. Garcia's desk and by surprise I catch sight of none other than.. Kendall. I look at him and he seems to get tense and somehow nervous?

"Hello, Ms. Roberts. Please can you take you seat right here." he says pointing over to where Kendall is sitting at. _Great! _I take a seat next to him, setting my backpack down. He looks at me, we look into eachothers eyes. I seem to get cold. I turn around. There's something about him that doesn't make sence. Why do I feel so weird around him? There's something about him that- my thoughts are blocked out when the bell rings.

Everyone starts to shuffle and they all get their books. I quickly grab my books and my backpack and walk out of the classroom.

HOME. Doing homework, still think about him. Kendall. There's something about him that just sends chills down my spine. He's special. I don't know how but he just is. He's not your ordinary guy. Once again there's something about him. And somehow, I have a feeling that I'm part of it. I don't know how but... I just don't know.

Something about the way he looks at me. They way he looked at me in the cafeteria. How he got when I entered Biology. There must be something about me that he just doesn't like, I guess. I don't know! Ugh! I close my books and binder and put them back in my backpack. I turn my desk lamp of and get under the covers. But what's the point, I won't sleep with all these questions on my mind.

THE NEXT DAY...

Couldn't sleep at all last night. Kept tossing in my bed. From time to time dad would come in quietly to check on me but I would stay calm. Of course to not get him all worried. Listening to music out in the parking lot. I came early. I was thinking about coming clean and asking what was going on with him. But I guess I chickened out cause I'm not sure it was such a good idea.

Suddenly I see a green Jeep come into the parking lot. Its the Cullens. James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Jo. But no Kendall. But there's something strange about them also. Today just feels different.

Days pass and there's still no sign of Kendall. I guess me coming here might just be part of his problems.

~BTR~TWILIGHT~BTR

Ok. So, what did you guys think? I have a huge feeling that this sounds alot like the actual Twilight, just with changed characters but I tried my best. And just to let you guy know this story won't exactlyt be a crossover. And this story will take long to update cause I mean I still have other stories to work on. So I might update this story every one or two weeks. Who knows? Anyways, please leave a review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

There still hasn't been any sign of Kendall. I think about giving up but I'm not so sure about it. I walk out of the house as my dad sits in the car in the drive way. I walk towards the car as he walks out, shutting the door behind him. "Hey, I'm going to be late for dinner today. Got some buisness to take care of."

"Buisness?" I ask standing next to the car.

"A guard was viciously killed by some kind of wild amimal last night ." Dad says.

"Oh my god." I gasp.

"Yeah, were going over to check out the scene." he says as he walks over to his car.

"Well be careful." I say as he gets in his police car.

"Yeah, I will." he says. I nodd and get in my car. I drive into the school parking lot. And to my luck it start to rain. _Just what I needed_.

BIOLOGY. Walking with Eric to class. I stop paying attention to what he is saying as I walk into class to find none other than Kendall Cullen, sitting by the window. Well what a surprise he's here. I was already getting the idea that he wasn't going to come back. But I was proven wrong. I look at him as he stares back at me. I don't know if to feel scared or nervous?

I walk over and take a seat next to him. Thinking about a way to start the conversation. Believe me I don't think this is easy. I mean I can't just tell him, _Hey, I'm Camille Roberts. Mind telling me why you seem to have a freaking problem with me? _ No, it's not that simple. I have to think of a mature way to-

"Hi. I'm Kendall Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't exactly get to introduce myself properly last week, when you arrived. I mean last week wasn't such a good week for me." he says looking at me straight in the eye. I feel myself being drawn into his deep green eyes. He bites his bottom lip, which I gotta admit is kind of- No! Camille snap out of it!

"Hello, I'm Camille Roberts. Its ok about last week. I understand." I simply say. Mr. Garcia starts talking but I'm lost in his eyes that I'm not exactly paying attention.

"Er, should we start?" I shake my head and bring back my focus.

"Sorry, what?" I ask. He smiles at me.

"Well I am a gentelman. Lady's first." he says moving the microscope towards me.

"Oh. Right." I say. I lean into the lense to observe. "Prophace." I say removing my eye from the lense. "Wanna take a look?" I ask.

"Sure." he says. He pulls the microscope in front of him. "Prophace."

"Like I said." I say. He smiles. "So, uhm. You acted a little strange the day I came." I say as I lean into the lense once more.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean you kind of tensed up when I arrived in the classroom on my first day." I say backing away from the microscope. "Anaphace."

"I'm sorry but, I think you were mistaken." he says smilling. He pulls the microscope towards him and observes. "Anaphace."

"Well then explain to me why you were in the office trying to get out of biology class?" I ask. I pull the microscope towards me and do the same. "Metaphace." He laughs. "What?" I ask. I move the microscope towards him and he does the same.

"Nothing." he backs away from it. "Metaphace." he says. "Look I think we started out wrong last week. How's about we start fresh?" he asks looking at me with his green eyes. I nodd.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

AFTER CLASS. I'm walking down the hallway, accompanied by Kendall. "So, why did you move here in the first place? I mean why would you move from California the warmest place to the coldest and most wetest place in the whole U.S?" he asks.

"I really had no other choice. My mom and her new husband wanted to be alone for a while, so they sent me here to spend time with my dad." I say. "Look I know you just want to get along with me and stuff but can we just like, not touch that topic. If it's possible?" I say as we reach my locker.

"I'm sorry. I just want to you know get to know who I'm going to be sitting next to the whole rest of the semester." he says as he grins slightly.

"I know but I mean it's just a topic that well... Just-"

"I get it. I'm sorry." he says. "I gotta go." he says as he gets even more pale. I'm about to say good-bye but he's already gone before I know it. I watch him as he walks away. There's something about him... And.

Walking out into the parking lot. I bring the keys to the car as I walk towards it. Listening to music as always. Music has been my escape since I got here. I would walk out onto the room and listen to some music at night when I feel... alone I guess. I open the door and set my backpack inside. I turn around as if I'm being watched. And to my surprise I am. Kendall stares at me from the other side of the parking lot. Weird? I guess?

Before I know it theirs a dark blue van coming towards me. No time to act, can't. I'm frozen. Not able to move, all I'm think about is, _I'm going to die! _I close my eyes ready myself to die. Knowing I'm not going to react and move out of the way. Suddenly I feel strong arms around my waist and there's a sudden thud. I open my eyes to see a pair of eyes looking into miness. I'm scared. No terrified. _What just happened? _That person suddenly disapears. Now I'm surrounded by a bunch of students.

I hear people calling my name and asking if I'm ok. But I'm not aware of that. I look around for that _special _person that practically saved my life.

HOSPITALS. A nurse is attending me. Dad soon arrives. He bursts through the doors and sighs in relief as he see's me. "Camille." he says walking over to me.

"Hey." I say as calm as I can.

"Are you ok? Were you injured? Anything?" he asks searching me all over to make sure I'm fine.

"No. Dad!" he stops and looks at me. "I'm fine. Its alright." I say.

"Are your sure?" he asks sounding worried.

"I'm sure." I say looking at him. He sighs.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here. The sheriff and his daughter." I turn around to find a guy taller than my dad. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. "Hello, Camille. I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Cullen?" I say as I hear him say his name. "Your Kendalls dad, right?" I ask.

"Yes." he says. He brings out a thin flashlight and brings his finger up. "Ok, look at my finger." I move my gaze and follow his finger. "Looks good." he says as he turns of the small flashlight. "All thats left is that your dad do fills out some papers and your ready to go." he says smilling.

"Thanks." I say.

We're walking down the hospital hallway. My dad tells me to wait as he goes to sign the papers. I nodd. "I'll be right back." I walk into the waiting room and sit down at a chair. I get bored sitting here so I grab a magazine thats on the small table next to me.

_"What were you thinking?" _I suddenly hear. I look around but find the lobby empty. I get up dropping the magazine on the table once more. I get up and walk towards the hallway that leads to the entrance/exit.

"Look, I wasn't just going to let her die." another voice says.

"Yes, but thats not your job. Your job is to get out of the way of other people buisness's, your job is not to get involved with anyone. Anyone." a third voice says. This time a female voice. I turns the corner to find Kendall and his foster parents standing near the entrance.

"Do you hear yourself? Your acting inhuman." Kendall yells half whisper at them.

"Maybe because we're no- Camille." Mrs. Cullen stops her phrase as she seems me in the corner. I slowly come out and smile at them. "How are ya hun?" she asks walking towards me.

"Uhm, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I say to her. "May I talk to Kendall?" I ask them both. Both of them nodd and they walk away. Kendall walks towards me and leans against the wall, looking at me straight in the eye. A smirk on his face.

"What is it?" he asks. I nearly melt as he gives me a charming smile. I stay quiet not exactly sure what to say. His eyes looking at me up and down, I can't help but feel hot around me. And I'm trying hard to not make it noticable. I feel really nervous as he observes me.

"Uhm...Never mind." I say as I turn around and start walking away but Kendall grabs my arm, pulling me back. Our eyes meet. And I feel myself being drawn into them. My throat feels dry and I can't say anything.

"Well?" he asks, pulling me more towards him. I turn pail, as my I make contact with his chest. Our faces feel real close, and maybe a little to close. I move away from him. Feeling myself start to lose control.

"I said never mind." I say looking at him firmly. I turn around and walk back into the lobby where my dad is sitting on one of the chairs. I walk away with him leaving a half pissed of Kendall Cullen in the hallway.

HOME. On the phone with Jessica. "So, how are you on your prom date search?" she asks. I laugh at her question.

"Not so good. I don't even think I'll be going." I say. I stand up and walk over to my desk, and open up my laptop.

"What!" Jessica says shocked on the other side of the line. "C'mon, it'll be epic." she says.

"Well, theres no one I would want to go with, tho." I say to her.

"Look, I gotta go. But think about it, seriously. It's going to be fun." she says.

"OK, well bye." I say. She says her good-bye and we hand up. I set my phone down and stare at my computer screen. Theres a knock on my door and my dad walks in.

"Hey." he says as he pokes his head in. "Just walked in to say.. Good-night." he says as he looks around my room trying to look for the right words to say. "And uhm, ok."

"Alright, good-night." I simply say. He nodds and and closes the door. I decide not to go on my laptop and shut it. I sigh, tired. I stand up and stretch. Walking into the bathroom out in the hallway and changing into a tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants, my hair pulled up in a high ponytail. I walk back into my room and get under the overs.

For some reason Kendall Cullen is the only thing on my mind right now. Not sure why...

THE FOLLOWING MORNING...

My alarm goes on, but I'm to tired to get up. My covers automatically come off and I get up, looking around alomst lost, not exactly remembering where I am... but then I look around and remember. I'm in my room. I sigh as I get up and walk out into the hallway.

Trying my best to change quickly just to not be late. I was up all night, thinking about him... thinking about Kendall. I just can't get him out of my mind. Theres something about him, something, special.

SCHOOL. LUNCH. Sitting at the table with the rest of the gang. I turn around to look for Kendall but hes no where to be seen. "Hey, California sunshine." I turn back around to face the rest.

"What?" I ask confused. They all smile.

"Are you coming?" Angelina asks me. I look at her lost.

"Go where?"

"Hicking with us." she says to me smilling. "Silly goose, have you been paying any attention to what we have been talking about?"

"Sorry." I say giving an apolagetic smile. She shruggs and turns to Jessica.

"Oh, we were thinking about maybe going hicking today, ya know. It seems like a nice day." she says a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds nice." I say.

And the day goes on as usual. I walk towards the truck on my way out of school, the rest wave good-bye to me as I get in. We all decided to meet later, have to tell dad about it first or he might get worried. Pulling into the drive way at the same time as my dad starts to walk out.

"Hey." I say as I roll my window down when he approaches the car. "Where ya headed?" I ask him.

"Down to the station." he simply says.

"Oh, uhm. Well, me and the gang are heading to the mountains later, hicking." I say.

"Ok, uhm, have fun I guess." he says.

"Yeah, I will." He walks into his police car and before I know it he is already driving down the road. I open my door and walk out and inside. The house seems pretty quite now that I'm alone here. I walk into my room and set my backpack down just as I shut the door behind me.

I stand there for a second, feeling some what strange. But its probably nothing. Checking my e-mail once or twice before walking right back out and into the truck, and driving over to Jessica's place.

JESSICA'S PLACE. Her parents aren't home and the guys are outside packing the stuff in my truck. "So where exactly are your parents?" I ask Jessica. Her, Angelina, and me sit at the kitchen table.

"Uhm, I'm not exactly sure." she says. The boys walk in saying everythings packed and ready. "Lets hit the road!" Jessica says in an enthusiastic way as she gets up from her seat and outside. Angelina and me get up at the same time and we follow Jessica outside.

When we arrive,we all get our gear and we start hicking up. Along the way Mike comes behind me. "Hey, Camille. I was thinking about something." he says to me. I nodd.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Uhm, do you got a date to, uhm, prom yet?" he asks me. I sigh and smile a little. "What is it?" he asks.

"I'm not sure." I say, getting ahead of him.

"What? Why? Do you already have a date or something?" he asks catching up to me.

"No. Its just that, I'm probably going some where with my dad. Ya know we haven't seen eachother in quite a while." I say making up an excuse. I mean Mike's a nice guy, but not my type.

"Oh." he simply says.

"But you should ask Jessica." I suggest looking back at Jessica whos with Eric and Angelina. "She would really like to go with you." I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"Mhm." I respond. He smiles and turns to look at Jessica.

"I will." he says. "Thanks." he smiles at me. And I smile back. "Yeah." I say smilling.

MIDNIGHT. Laying in my bed. Today was exhausting. Hicking sure got my mind off of Kendall. Don't know why but I just can't get him of my mind. I remember all the fun times I had spent in California. I miss my friends back home, not that Jessica, Angelina,Eric, and Mike aren't good friends, and I mean they are but its just that I got used to all my friends back home. The only thing I don't miss is all the cameras.

The good thing is no one has found out who I really am, no one has put the pieces together. No one has found out that I'm a young actor, from Conneticut who moved to California right after her parents got divorced and she moved with her mother to Los Angeles and her father moved to Forks. She got discovered by her famous step father, auditiond for a part in Kung Fu Babysitter and got the role as the co-star.

From then on her life was great, friends, money, being famous. But as she grew up she realized being famous isn't alway what it seems. She learn that you have to work hard for what you get. And soon it all changed when her mother let her go back to Forks with her father, she met new people, saw her father again, and possibly fell in love. She fell immensly in love with the guy who was practically not her type, and was probably not even interested in her.

Yeah, I think I'm glad no one has found out who I really am. It would be hard for me. I think I've had enough with all the paparatzzi back in L.A and to have it her also, that would just ruin everything. Hate those cameras following me around, just to see what juicy information they can get out of me. I roll over in my bed and get myself to stop thinking about that and get on with my life.

MORNING. I wake up to see its bright and sunny outside, my window curtains are open. I get up and walk towards the window. Dads car isn't outisde, maybe still out at the station. Todays Saturday and maybe I can take a walk around to get to know this small little town a little more.

I get dressed and walk outside. Locking the door behind me before getting in the car. I turn the car on and drive out of the drive way. I suddenly come to a stop as I see someone behind the truck. They raise their arms as the truck almost makes contact with them. "Oh my god!" I say.

"Hey, I didn't know you hated me that much." Dak says walking towards my door. I roll the window down.

"I nearly ran you over!" I say. He smiles. "And no, I don't hate you. You got in the way." I say to him. He looks at me, "What?" I ask. He walks around the car and to the passenger seat, he gets in.

"Where, ya headed?" he asks me. I look at him.

"Are you serious? I nearly killed you and your asking me where I'm going?" I ask him not helping but laugh. He nodds smilling at me. "I'm just looking around town." I say as I start driving out.

"Well, I suggest we go to the restaurant down the street." he says to me. "I haven't eaten at all this morning."

"Me neither, sounds good." I say. "But wait is it the restaurant dad brings me to every morning?" I ask him. He nodds.

"No, this restaurant I guess is more fancier." he says.

"And your paying, right?"

"Course." he says. I smile. "Here." he says, I pull into the parking and park. "Ok, lets go." we walk out of the truck and into the restaraunt. "Table for two please." he says to the lady at the from desk. The lady nodds and leads us to a table.

We order and we wait. "So can I ask you a question?" I ask. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" he asks.

"Uhm, you know the Cullens right?" I say. He looks at me all serious now, "What I ask?"

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

OK, thats as far as I can get right now. Sorry for taking so long. But I promise the next chapter will be up soon, now that I actually have time to finish this I will take advantage of it and try to finish my stories.


End file.
